


Diplomatic Solutions

by DragonTemple6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, Casket of Ancient Winters, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Laufey's Good Parenting, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Negotiations, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTemple6/pseuds/DragonTemple6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotunheim has reclaimed the Casket of Ancient Winters, forcing Asgard into a treaty of peace between them that ensures their independance from Aesir overrule. Odin, and the rest of the Aesir, are not pleased by this development and seek to isolate the Frost Giants from the other Realms.</p><p>Meanwhile, the mortals of Midgard seek to enter the confusing twists of interealm diplomacy, starting with Asgard. After the undeniable proof that humans were not alone in the universe, SHIELD are desperate to gain information and power from advanced societies.</p><p>Can Jotunheim stand strong, and can the mortals learn to co-exist with peoples far different from their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169141) by [aylithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylithe/pseuds/aylithe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the story that inspired this, but I always wished for more, so here's my take on what would have happened next.

_Midgard_

 

It had been a full month since Thor had once again been sent down to Midgard to complete the terms of his banishment from Asgard. This time he had been sent with a delegation from Odin to hand over the weregild promised and to ensure Thor's saftey while he remained on the mortals planet until he had regained Mjolnir.

They had been greeted with an armed group of agents from SHIELD that had taken them to a flying fortress to meet with Director Nick Fury to begin the negotiations between them. Forseti had been Odin's chief diplomat for more than three thousand years and knew all the tricks in the book to talks between two parties that were unsure of each other, and SHIELD were very unsure about people claiming to be gods from an entirely different planet.

Thor still remembered the first meeting, and SHIELD's reaction to their explantion as to what occured the last time he was on Midgard.

_Just as Coulson got everyone sorted, Fury sweeped into the room, leather coat flapping along behind like the wings of a raven, trying to dominate the room and intimidate their guests. Unfortunately for him, the diplomats sent by this King of Asgard were too experianced to allow anything like a dramatic entrance to upset them, even the young 'prince' didn't do more than glance at him,seemingly more focused on Agent Couslon as he set up the recording devices._

_After the round of introductions and the preliminary talks, he turned their attention to the threat that had appeared two weeks ago in New Mexico._

_"The last time you were here, we were attacked and 14 of my agents were killed with many more injured. A Captain Tyr captured the creature that attacked, but he left before we could debrief him and Thor about the circumstances in which all of you came to be here," Fury was still displeased that they had no information on any of the aliens._

_"Our King deeply regrets the loss of the mortal lives here because of the Jotun. But rest assured that he came for Prince Thor, he was not interested in you except when you proved yourselves a threat," Forseti explained. "King Odin has sent the appropriate weregild for your losses which we have in those chests."_

_"Yes, weregild. I've been informed that it is something from the old Norse era, paying the families of those killed their worth in silver and gold instead of punishing the ones responsible. We don't do that here, no amount of gold can equal the loss of so many highly trained agents and we don't allow murderers to try and buy their way out."_

_"Director, this is a recognised law among the realms, all the other eight realms practice some form of it, if you do not accept the weregild and honour the laws of the realms then none will treat with you," Forseti told them. He wanted them to understand the implications of refusing the weregild. "Asgard has relations with all the Nine and it will be seen as an insult and a declaration that you do not respect the laws of others that have stood for millenia. Accept the weregild and we can move on, do not and our talks end here."  
_

_Fury gave the diplomats are hard glare, but they would not be cowed, they knew their duty. With a sigh of frustration, Fury acquested to the offer._

_"We accept the weregild then, but we would like to have a representative at the trial," he stated firmly._

_"What trial, Director?" the Aesir were puzzeled._

_"The trial of the creature that attacked us unprovoked."_

_Thor shifted uncomfortably drawing the gaze of Fury like an arrow, silently demanding an explanation._

_"The Frost Giant - " Thor hesitated a moment, before continuing, "The Jotun has returned to his people."_

_"WHAT?! First you took an alien that tried to invade us to your planet, and then you just let it go?" he was beyond incensed at this, the loss of the invader was troublesome. SHIELD had hoped to gain custody and to learn about the alien, its strengths and weaknesses to further their knowledge. Had hoped to confiscate its technology so that they could study it for their own use, for it had displayed talents that he desperatly wanted._

_The ability to go undiscovered through an entire SHIELD encampment would be truly invaluble to his agents, but also the fact that whatever creature it was, it shrugged of bullets like they were nothing more than annoying insects and took down highly trained agents like they were two year old children. SHIELD needed that alien to understand it, and to develop weapons against its species._

_The Aesir looked uncertainly between them unsure how much to reveal and that's when Coulson knew that it was not as simple as letting him go._

_"You didn't return him, did you?" Coulson asked._

_"No," Thor sighed."He is a Jotun from Jotunheim, not only that but his name is Loki Laufeyjarson and he is the Crown Prince of Jotunheim, heir to the Ice Throne and wielder of the Casket of Ancient Winters, son of King Laufey of Jotunheim and Farbauti Cruel-Striker. He came to your world in pursuit of me because of my thoughtless attack on his people. If your agents had not interfered, he would not have harmed them as they were not his intent," he glanced around the room to see everyone intent upon his words. "His purpose was to gain entry into Asgard with his attack on me, smuggling a few comrades in at the same time. We put him in our dungeons but he escaped after two days and released all of our prisoners and incited a riot to distract the guards while he broke into our Weapons Vault."  
_

_"I'm gathering that was not good," Coulson inferred when Thor paused._

_"No, he reclaimed the Casket of Ancient Winters that my father had taken as a war price from the last war we had with the Frost Giants two thousand years ago and fought his way free. We lost more than two hundred Einherjar that night, but we failed to stop him. King Laufey forced a new treaty upon us when we went to discuss the the incident, Jotunheim is at peace with Asgard but we can not interfere with their realm and we no longer can restrict their travel with the return of the Casket. They hail Prince Loki as a great hero, and although Father tried to insist on punishment for his attack on Asgard and the mortals, Laufey honoured him by gifting the Casket to him for his role in returning it to Jotunheim."_

_Fury lept from his sit to slam his hands into the tabletop, his rage plain for all to see._

_"You mean to tell me, that he attacks my people, killing 14 agents and they were just in the way?!" he ignored the nods of the Aesir diplomats and continued. "Not only do you say we meant nothing to him, but that he was celebrated as a HERO! I want him held responsible, and I want him in our custody. He committed a crime on Earth and I want him punished here on Earth, these Frost Giants need to learn that they can't come here and do whatever they want."_

_Forseti leaned forward to draw attention back to himself. He needed these mortals too understand the complexities involved within the Nine Realms._

_"Jotunheim was one of the most powerful realms for millennia before Odin took the Casket from them. SInce then, they have kept to themselves for the most part, but now that the Casket has been reclaimed they are again considered a powerful realm."  
_

_"That has no bearing here, Earth is a powerful 'realm' and I will not allow others to attack without retaliation, we have the weapons to back us up," Fury sneered._

_"Compared to the other realms, you do not. Your world is an infant next to a realm such as Jotunheim whose people are the most feared in all the Nine and the Casket alone could turn your world into a frozen wasteland. Regardless of your opinions, your world could not stand against the Jotnar if you provoke them and Asgard would not protect you if you force war upon the realms," he warned.  
_

That had been a month ago and Fury still had not backed down from his claims that Midgard could protect itself despite all that Forseti tried to change his mind. During the latest round of talks, the mortals had brought up the fact that they wished to be allowed access to Asgard and to take their complaints to Jotunheim themselves, something which had greatly concerned Asgard's greatest diplomat but it was also something which he could not deny outright.

Thor had already sent a letter to his parents detailing the mortals request and was waiting for an answer while he wandered the Helicarrier. SHIELD had yet to let him near Mjilnor despite his repeated attempts to gain access although he doubted it would have made a difference. He still did not know exactly what his father wanted from him to allow him to regain his Aesir powers and to take up the duties of Prince once more. All he could do was to wait and to have hope that everything would work out fine until he could prove his worthiness to be the Prince of Asgard.


End file.
